


段子

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赖煜哲/商振博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic





	段子

天已经黑了，商振博回到家，开灯，发现自己乱糟糟的小床上有个人。  
AJ终于回来了，开心。  
发现自己开灯好像把他吵醒了，商振博又把灯关了，但是赖煜哲已经有些醒了。  
“宝贝…”  
商振博摸着开了台灯，直接趴在了赖煜哲身上，赖煜哲手自然地搂上了他的腰。  
商振博问：“想给我个惊喜？”  
赖煜哲顺势亲了一口。  
“想你了，先来看你发现你不在。”  
“然后太累了我就睡着了。”赖煜哲衣服都没有换。  
“去哪了？”  
“出去吃饭了。”   
“吃了什么？”  
“烤肉！”  
“好吃么？”  
“好吃！下次一起去。”  
“我现在就饿了。”  
“点个外卖？”  
“先吃你比较好。”原本搂在腰上的手，直接沿着宽松的裤子伸进内裤，揉捏着屁股。  
“喂！我什么都没收拾。”怎么也要准备准备吧，哪有上来就来的！  
“那先让我充一下电。”舌头直接进入口腔，去攻城略地。  
商振博两支胳膊从赖煜哲的衣服下伸进去，从腋下绕过搂住他的肩膀。  
赖煜哲抱着商振博转身在上，俩人已经在床沿了。  
“你的床太小了。”  
“去我那住吧。”  
“不去。”  
两个人确实很久没见，在床上又闹又亲地玩了一会儿气喘吁吁，衣服揉得都是褶子。  
“要做么？”  
赖煜哲睁着亮晶晶的大眼睛点点头。  
“那不快去洗澡！”  
“我累了你先去。”  
“我不，你先去。”  
“…………”  
看着赖煜哲依旧躺着不动，“我先去就先去…”  
商振博把衣服都脱了随意地撇在椅子上，光着身子塔拉着拖鞋去卫生间。今天发小和他对象都不在，放飞自己懒得注意了。  
赖煜哲无奈地看了眼：“内裤还乱扔。”找了下没有脏衣篓，想了想，把他内裤挑出来挂在了椅子靠背上面。  
商振博在卫生间细致地洗了澡、刷了牙，围着浴巾，在镜子前摆了好几个pose。  
“嗯，很帅！”  
回到卧室，去叫赖煜哲。“我洗完了。”  
赖煜哲去洗澡，商振博躺在床上玩手机。  
龙顺茶有一个三人微信群，一般都只有龙茶在聊，陈顺都是神隐不说话，今天突然冒了个泡。  
“今天AJ回北京了吧。”  
“回来啦！开心！”  
“好”  
发了个好字又不再说话回归神隐，这人莫名其妙…  
过了一会赖煜哲也洗完了，拄着胳膊压在商振博上方，“奶茶宝贝～”  
商振博放下手机，“来吧，我管饱。”

“你好湿诶。”  
商振博张开双腿靠在床头，赖煜哲趴在下面这捅捅、那摸摸、偶尔还舔一口，你又不是没见过！你又不是没有！  
“废话，我洗完了。”在卫生间洗澡的时候把后面是好好的洗了的。  
赖煜哲笑着：“前面也湿了。”  
前面的阴茎在慢慢的冒出点点的液体，偶尔跳动着沾在赖煜哲的脸上。  
“别玩了你还进不进快点的！”赖煜哲这才认真的一根一根手指认真地做着扩张。  
“想不想我。”  
“想。”  
“这里想不想我。”  
“别对那儿吹风，我下边那口儿不会说话！”  
赖煜哲笑得傻乎乎的凑过来亲商振博的嘴，脸上还带着亮亮的液体，商振博在床头刚抽了几张纸准备给他擦擦，他直接进来了。  
“啊！”激得商振博一惊，攥紧了手里的纸巾。  
“你故意的是不是。”就是个看起来乖乖的坏人。  
“是。”  
空了这一阵，心里想他身体也想他，两个人谁也没说话，追逐着器官的快感，把身体交托给对方。  
小小的卧室昏黄的灯光里，喘息声、呻吟声、肉体的撞击声，以及不堪重负的床发出的吱吱呀呀的伴奏。  
商振博的这一晚上用四个字总结，合不拢腿。  
不过为什么要合拢，赖煜哲这么久不在本来就要馋死了，餍足的生活真棒。  
事后商振博靠在赖煜哲怀里，悄悄地揪着他的肌肉。  
“AJ”  
“嗯？”  
“AJ”  
“嗯？？”  
“AJ宝贝～”  
“嗯？？？”  
“叫叫你～”  
赖煜哲在商振博的嘴上“啵”了一口，“我在。”


End file.
